If anyone could do it, it'd be you
by a lonely peanut
Summary: 'I'd try my best, just as what you're doing right now,'she finally says, allowing a small smile to stretch across her lips. 'Because that's what you do, no matter how hard things seem to be. You simply give it your best, and sometimes, that's enough. And if it isn't, you just try again until you're satisfied.'


Ran is awakened by the sudden ringing of her phone. Still half-asleep, she tries reaching for it, managing to finally locate it after a couple of tries.

The name 'Kudo Shinichi' flashes across the screen.

Fully awake by now, Ran quickly presses the 'answer' button, putting the phone to her ear.

''Shinichi?''

''Hi Ran.'' Comes the answer of her childhood-friend. Shinichi's voice doesn't sound quite right to Ran, and she is immediately worried. ''Sorry for calling you so late.''

Ran checks the clock sitting on the nightstand. 2:30 am shines back at her in the dark room. ''Oh no, it's fine. Did something happen?''

There is no answer at first. Ran listens to Shinichi breathe quietly on the other side of the line, patient but still worried. Why did he call her so late?

''Not really,'' Shinichi finally says after a minute or so, clear hesitation in his voice. ''It's just that-'' He quickly cuts himself off.

''Yes?'' Ran tries to gently prompt him when Shinichi refuses to continue. ''What is it?''

She can hear him sigh. ''It's just that... You know the case I'm working on right now, right? The big, dangerous one?''

Ran instantly goes still, the mere mention of ' _that case_ ' making something squeeze uncomfortably in her chest and her throat tighten. ''Yes, what about it?'' She tries not to sound anxious.

But it's useless, that she is sure of. Nothing ever manages to slip past Shinichi. Especially not something like this.

But whether Shinichi did notice it or not, he does not say. As a matter of fact, he doesn't say anything.

''Shinichi? Shinichi, what is it? What happened?'' Ran tries not to sound desperate, but it's hard. Shinichi is starting to worry her. This is not like him at all.

''I can't do this anymore.'' The answer is so quiet that Ran barely manages to hear it. ''I don't know what to do.''

Before Ran can say anything, Shinichi is speaking once more, his voice a bit louder this time. A bit stronger. ''I guess you could say I'm a bit stuck right now.'' He gives a short laugh. It doesn't sound genuine.

Ran is now sitting upright in her bed, fully alert. ''What do you mean? Is there something I can do...?''

Shinichi's laughter has more warmth in it this time. ''No, there's not much you can do for me at this point. But I guess I was hoping you could give me some advice.''

The answer shocks her a bit, because why would Shinichi want to listen to _her_ opinions? But there's something in his voice which makes her want to try at least. ''Oh, okay. Um, I'll try my best.''

''I know you will.'' And is it just her, or does Shinichi's voice sound slightly _affectionate_? He then clears his throat before continuing. Ran is almost sure she just imagined it, but she feels a kind of warmth in her chest nonetheless. ''You see, I'm a bit unsure of what to do right now. I've been working and working on this case for almost two years now, and I still haven't reached any kind of conclusion. It's really frustrating, to say the least.

''Besides,'' he adds, his voice doing something strange, as if he's being choked. ''I'm barely able to see you anymore.''

And that's when Ran gets overwhelmed by the sudden need to cry, but she holds herself back, for Shinichi's sake.

''What do you need my advice on?''

''I guess I just want to know what you would do, if you were in my situation.''

Ran thinks about it for a while, mulling over the question in her mind. It's kind of hard.

''I'd try my best, just as what you're doing right now,'' she finally says, allowing a small smile to stretch across her lips. ''Because that's what you do, no matter how hard things seem to be. You simply give it your best, and sometimes, that's enough. And if it isn't, you just try again until you're satisfied.''

Before Shinichi can answer her, she continues, her voice now filled with warmth. ''I know you, Shinichi, and I know what you can do. If anyone could solve this case, it'd be you.''

When Shinichi doesn't answer at first, Ran gets a bit worried. Did she say too much? Did she step over the line?

But then he's speaking, and there's a hint of gratitude in his voice. ''Thanks Ran. I knew I could talk to you.''

''Anytime. Now go get some sleep, you idiot. You need it.''

''Yeah, I will. Same goes to you.''

And then they hang up. Ran is still up for another twenty minutes or so, just staring at her phone and smiling a bit, before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

''Ran-neechan!''

Ran turns around from the stove where she's making breakfast in order to see Conan standing in front of her, hands behind his back and smiling broadly.

''Good morning, Conan-kun! You're up early.''

Conan nods eagerly. ''Uh-huh! I wanted to wake up early so I could help you make breakfast!''

''That's really sweet of you,'' Ran says with a gentle smile. ''But I'm all right, don't worry. If you really want to help though, could you please go and set up the table?''

''Okay!'' He says cheerfully.

Ran watches him go with a weird mixture of happiness and sadness.

''If anyone could solve this case, it'd be you, _Shinichi_.''


End file.
